Profiles
by Asphodel Alighieri
Summary: Have you ever want to read all about all the HP characters?? From the founders of Hogwarts to Ginny Weasley. Teachers, Students, Death Eaters, Ghosts and any wizard; even muggles.
1. Godric Gryffindor

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, I only use them for entertainment.  
_  
A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoy all the "profiles" about the characters of Harry Potter's World. I took the format of www.fictionalley.org  
  
**Godric Gryffindor  
**  
_Full name:_ Godric Gryffindor  
_Nicknames:_ Gryff, Kittie (by Salz)  
_Gender:_ Male  
_Location:_ Hogwarts, HQ, Phoenix Room  
_Any past locations_: Godric Hollow, Ravenclaw Mansion, Hufflepuff Burrow  
  
_Enemies_: Dark Arts Wizards (except Salazar)  
_Crush:_ Once I date a cute girl, but I really don't have time; besides nobody would pass Helga's Test.  
  
_Are you in a good mood or bad mood:_ (grins) That's tell you something?  
  
_Description of me:_ Huge body, Tall, friendly,  
_Hair color:_ (messy) Black  
_Eye color:_ Blue and Brown  
_Height:_ 6"8  
_Braces:_ No  
_Retainer:_ No  
_Freckles:_ No  
_Peircings:_ No, Helga would kill me  
_Tattoos:_ I have a Gryff in my back.  
  
_Kind of clothes you wear:_ Whatever that make me fell confortable enough to hunt dragons. I just love them...  
_Makeup I wear_: No!  
_Your personality:_ Friendly, brave, strong, dumb (by Sly), cute (by Rowena), nice (by Helga)  
  
**Favorite...  
**_Color:_ Red  
_Type of music:_ Gothic.  
_CD's:_ What's that??  
_Bands:_ Mmm...  
_Songs:_ My mum's lullaby  
_Animals:_ DRAGONS!! Gryffs, Unicorns, Phoenixs, pegasus... All of them!  
_Relatives:_ Morgana and Arthur (my parents), Rowena, Helga and Salazar (my brothers)  
_Food:_ Anything  
_Drink:_ Butterbeer, If I say anything else Rowena would have my head in a plate  
_Party place:_ Great hall!!  
_Place to hang:_ Forbiden Forest, Phoenix Room, Basilisk Room, Hidden pool  
_Place to shop:_ Stonhenge Alley  
_Quality in opposite sex:_ A nice sence of humor, intelligence. She must love animals.  
_Cereal:_ Merlin Puffs  
_Movie(s):_ What's a movie??  
_Actor/actress:_ ??  
_Book:_ Light Magic and Chams of Merlin.  
_Subject in school:_ I'm a professor of Transfiguration and Magical Creatures.  
  
_Person to tell your problems to:_ Salazar  
_People to talk on phone to:_ Phone?? What are you talking about?  
_People to have adventure with:_ Salazar  
_Person you can do nothing with, but still have a good   
time:_ Rose, my cute dragon.  
  
**Have you ever:**  
_Danced around naked:_ I don't think so, but a few girls don't look me nice since I went out with Salazar and his friends.  
_Lied about your bra/jock strap size:_ No  
_Gotten drunk:_ Shh...  
_Smoked a cigarette_: Yes, once  
_Run away from cops_: Many times, but it wasn't my fault.  
_Flip off you parents behind their backs:_ My parents are dead.  
_Mentally undressed someone:_ Of course not!!! (sigh) Okay, once or twice.  
_Eaten crayons:_ Okay I eat a lot of suff but crayons??  
_Shoplifted:_ No  
_Held a gun:_ Gun??  
_Seriously injured yourself:_ Once, I was really depress. Rowena found me and Helga almost kill me after that.  
**  
When was the last time you:**  
_Went to a dance:_ Last Week  
_Sang out loud:_ Yes, always.  
_Went to a porno site:_ ???  
_Threw something:_ I have been throwing papers to Salazar caudron all morning  
_Watched cartoon:_ Cartoon?? How do you eat it?  
_Did something you enjoy:_ I just get lunch!!  
  
**Do you:**  
_Have a pager: ..._  
_Have a cell phone: ..._  
_Have a laptop: ..._ Are you trying to play dumb with me?  
_Have money in pocket right now:_ Yes  
_Have clothes on right now:_ Of course.  
_Have a mental disease:_ I don't think so, but if you ask my aunt El that's different, that woman hates me.  
_Lie to people to make them think well of you_: Are you crazy?  
_Have behavioral problems:_ Sometimes...  
_Have a car:_ A what?  
_Have self esteem problems:_ Nop  
  
_Who sent this to you?_ The students were answering this yesterday and I have curiosity  
_Who do you think isn't going to fill this survey out?_ Salz, of course  
  
***************************************************************  
  
That was my first chapter. I'm going to write about all of them ^^. One a particular character? Like it, love it, hate it?? Please review.  
  
On the next one: **Salazar Slytherin.**


	2. Salazar Slytherin

**Salazar Slytherin**

_Full name:_ Salazar Slytherin   
_Nicknames:_ Sly, Salz, Dark Snake   
_Gender:_ Male   
_Location:_ Hogwarts, Basilisk Room   
  
_Any past locations_: Slytherin Castle, Ravenclaw Mansion, Hufflepuff Burrow.   
  
_Enemies:_ It's not good to have enemies.   
_Crush_: I am really in love with Rowena   
_Are you in a good mood or bad mood_: I'm in bad mood, all my potions went wrong and I don't know why?!?!!   
  
_Description of me:_ Long Hair, Tall, Sinister   
_Hair color:_ Black   
_Eye color:_ Esmerald Green   
_Height_: 7"1   
_Braces:_ no.   
_Retainer_: no   
_Freckles:_ I have a few in neck Rowena love them.   
_Peircings_: And have Helga behind my head??   
_Tattoos:_ I have a basilisk in my back   
  
_Kind of clothes you wear:_ Long flowing green and silver robes.   
_Makeup I wear_: I'm not a woman   
_Your personality:_ …..  
  
**_Favorite..._**_   
Color:_ Green   
_Type of music:_ Gothic, modern music, instrumental   
_CD's:_ ??   
_Bands:_ Are you sure about what you are talking about?   
_Songs:_ I don't prefer anyone.   
_Animals:_ Snakes and Dragons   
_Relatives:_ I haven't any family besides my brother Godric, my lover Rowena and my "mum" or "little sister" Helga   
_Food:_ Vegetables, I don't eat meet.   
_Drink:_ Anything with fruits or alcohol.   
_Party place:_ Mmmm.... Eagle Room or my room   
_Place to hang_: Anywhere with "my family" or any bars with my "friends" and Godric.   
_Place to shop:_ Hades Alley   
_Quality in opposite sex:_ Anything that have Rows.   
_Cereal:_ Honey Rings, I just love them  
_Movie(s):_ Please don't play with me.   
_Actor/actress:_ L  
_Book:_ Dark Magic and Hexs of Merlin   
_Subject in school:_ Dark Arts, Potions   
_Person to tell your problems to:_ Rows or kittie   
_People to talk on phone to:_ I'm starting to dislike you   
_People to have adventure with:_ Depends of what kind of adventure are you talking about.   
_Person you can do nothing with, but still have a good   
time:_ Thanatos, my little anaconda.   
  
**_Have you ever:   
_**  
_Danced around naked:_ My private love life, remains private.   
_Lied about your bra/jock strap size_: No.   
_Gotten drunk:_ It's really difficult to make me go drunk   
_Smoked a cigarette:_ No, it's Kittie's bad habbit.   
_Run away from cops:_ Sometimes, but it's always kittie's fault.   
_Flip off you parents behind their backs:_ All the time!   
_Mentally undressed someone:_ Of course! But only my Rows.   
_Eaten crayons:_ Please, If you keep asking that I'm going to call Thanatos.   
_Shoplifted:_ No   
_Held a gun_: I have a wand and I ready to use it on you.   
_Seriously injured yourself:_ Never.   
  
**_When was the last time you:   
_**  
_Went to a dance:_ Last week   
_Sang out loud:_ Yes with Kittie in a Karaoke or something like that. And in the shower.   
_Went to a porno site:_ I don't need anything like that.   
_Threw something_: I had to restrain myself from throwing a dumb student for look in a very bad way to my beautiful Rows.   
_Watched cartoon_: Keep asking.   
_Did something you enjoy:_ I just pet Thanatos, Athena (Rows phoenix) and Remus (Helga's wolf)   
  
**_Do you:   
_**  
_Have a pager_:   
_Have a cell phone:_   
_Have a laptop:_ X 7   
_Have money in pocket right now:_ Of course   
_Have clothes on right now:_ Wouldn't you like to know.   
_Have a mental disease:_ No, what do you think I am?   
_Lie to people to make them think well of you:_ Of course. I am Salazar Slytherin  
_Have behavioral problems:_ Yes, ask Helga.   
_Have a car:_ Car??   
_Have self esteem problems:_ No   
  
_Who sent this to you?_ I just steal it from Kittie   
_Who do you think isn't going to fill this survey out?_ This have very silly questions anybody could answer it.

Like it, love it, hate it?? Please, tell me something!!!!!!!

Next Chapter:

         Rowena Ravenclaw 


	3. Rowena Ravenclaw

**Rowena Ravenclaw**

_Full name:_ Rowena Ravenclaw   
_Nicknames:_ Rows, Little Raven, Smart Angel   
_Gender:_ Female   
_Location:_ Hogwarts, Eagle Room   
  
_Any past locations_: Ravenclaw Mansion, Hufflepuff Burrow, Gryffindor Hollow   
  
_Enemies:_ Ignorance   
_Crush_: I don't have a crush… I terrible felt in love with Salazar   
_Are you in a good mood or bad mood_: I'm in a very good mood, all my students pass their tests.

  
_Description of me:_ Long Hair, Slim,    
_Hair color:_ Chocolate Brown   
_Eye color:_ Sparking Blue   
_Height_: 5"7   
_Braces:_ None.   
_Retainer_: None   
_Freckles:_ I have one under my left eye   
_Peircings_: I have two small snakes on my ears. They are presents from Salz  
_Tattoos:_ (blushes) Nop  
  
_Kind of clothes you wear:_ Long tights robes, usually blue.   
_Makeup I wear_: Usually none, except a few dots of ink in my hands and face.  
_Your personality:_ I'm a very nice person, friendly but quiet. I think that I'm a bit strict with my students. I love reading books.  
  
**_Favorite..._**_   
Color:_ Navy blue or light blue… Any blue could do.  
_Type of music:_ Something sweet and nice in the afternoon it's great   
_CD's:_ I just love a future singer, called Enya or something like that. (I'm a Seer, but nobody knows)  
_Bands:_ I don't know I really love anything. A group of future boys are really nice, I think that their name will be The Beatles.  
_Songs:_ May it be of Enya.  
_Animals:_ I like owls and crows, they are very clever and useful  
_Relatives:_ My father Rustil and my young sister Rose; and for my non blood relatives, my lover Salazar, my brother Godric and sister Helga  
_Food:_ I keep a balanced diet.   
_Drink:_ Fruits juice.  
_Party place:_ The library??? I don't think so… Maybe my room or Salz  
_Place to hang_: The gardens, the Astronomy Tower or Phoenix room

_Place to shop:_ Alejandria Alley   
_Quality in opposite sex:_ Mmm, Intelligence, honesty, loyalty.    
_Cereal:_ Fruits chips.  
_Movie(s):_ I didn't see anything like that.   
_Actor/actress:_ Same as above.  
_Book:_ I could stay hours reciting my favorites books, but I prefer Ravenclaw's charms and guards or Mind Reading: How to use your gift by Raff Ravenclaw    
_Subject in school:_ Charms   
_Person to tell your problems to:_ Helga and Salz  
_People to talk on phone to:_ Sorry, I don't understand you.   
_People to have adventure with:_ I'm not an adventure girl.   
_Person you can do nothing with, but still have a good   
time:_ Godric  
  
**_Have you ever:   
_**  
_Danced around naked:_ (blushes) Of course not.   
_Lied about your bra/jock strap size_: Never   
_Gotten drunk:_ I couldn't think very well if I got drunk, so I prefer to stay sober   
_Smoked a cigarette:_ Once with Godric… Please don't tell Salz  
_Run away from cops:_ I usually have to save the guys from cops..   
_Flip off you parents behind their backs:_ It's not easy, my father can read minds.   
_Mentally undressed someone:_ Yes.  
_Eaten crayons:_ I draw with crayons, but nothing else  
_Shoplifted:_ No   
_Held a gun_: That's an awful muggle invention, I dislike it very much.  
_Seriously injured yourself:_ No   
  
**_When was the last time you:   
_**  
_Went to a dance:_ Last month, I went to the Yule Ball.   
_Sang out loud:_ This morning with Helga

_Went to a porno site:_ No, no, no.  
_Threw something_: That is a very childish behavior.   
_Watched cartoon_: Nop, they haven't been created   
_Did something you enjoy:_ I have finish reading a book this afternoon.

  
**_Do you:   
_**  
_Have a pager_: No  
_Have a cell phone:_ I don't know much about them.  
_Have a laptop:_ ...  
_Have money in pocket right now:_ This robe don't have pockets.   
_Have clothes on right now:_ Of course, what are you thinking??   
_Have a mental disease:_ Thank God, no.   
_Lie to people to make them think well of you:_ Sometimes the true is better unknown.  
_Have behavioral problems:_ No.   
_Have a car:_ I'm sorry   
_Have self esteem problems:_ No   
  
_Who sent this to you?_ I just copy this from one of my dreams.   
_Who do you think isn't going to fill this survey out?_ Nobody I suppose… I'm going to keep this questions in the castle, so all the students would answer it.

*******************************************************************************

What do you think?? Should I write more?? Review

On the next chapter:

         **Helga Hufflepuff**


	4. Helga Hufflepuff

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything, but this weird idea.

**Helga Hufflepuff**

_Full name:_ Helga Hufflepuff  
_Nicknames:_ Little Sis, "Mum",   
_Gender:_ Female   
_Location:_ Hogwarts, Wolf Room   
  
_Any past locations_: Hufflepuff Burrow, Ravenclaw Manor   
  
_Enemies:_ I don't think that I have any…   
_Crush_: I'm very busy to have a crush on someone… I'm like a cupid here in school  
_Are you in a good mood or bad mood_: I'm in a terrific mood today.

  
_Description of me:_ Short and curly hair, not too tall, athletic.     
_Hair color:_ Red   
_Eye color:_ Light Blue   
_Height_: 5"4   
_Braces:_ Nope  
_Retainer_: Nope   
_Freckles:_ I think that I have millions…   
_Peircings_: I have 3 on each ear.  
_Tattoos:_ Nop, my mother would kill me.  
  
_Kind of clothes you wear:_ Comfortable robes, I do a lot of physical activities.  
_Makeup I wear_: Only for a big party.  
_Your personality: _I'm friendly but my humor it's not very nice always. I'm like an old mother, who always is looking after her childs.  
  
**_Favorite..._**_   
Color:_ I really don't care, but I prefer black  
_Type of music:_ I love any type of music that you can dance.  
_CD's:_ What??

_Bands: _Mmmm  
_Songs:_ I'm always singing but I don't prefer anything in special.  
_Animals:_ Wolfs, wolfs, wolfs… But for school I have to choose an ugly animal 'cause I lost a bet. (Bad Sly)  
_Relatives:_ My father Harold and my mother Mary and my siblings Henry, Katherin, Thomas and Margaret.

_Food:_ Anything with chocolate   
_Drink:_ Water.  
_Party place:_ I don't usually go to parties, because I always have to clean after them.  
_Place to hang_: Anywhere! 

_Place to shop:_ I don't like to shop, so I send Gryff and Sly.   
_Quality in opposite sex:_ I love sexy guys, but they have to love children.    
_Cereal:_ I don't eat cereal.  
_Movie(s):_ Please speak in English.   
_Actor/actress:_ Don't know.  
_Book:_ Defense Against Dark Arts by my dad or any book of cooking.    
_Subject in school:_ Herbology, DADA, Ancient Runes  
_Person to tell your problems to:_ Rows  
_People to talk on phone to:_ Mmmm  
_People to have adventure with:_ My wolf Remuns   
_Person you can do nothing with, but still have a good   
time:_ Gryff and Sly  
  
**_Have you ever:   
_**  
_Danced around naked:_ What are you thinking?   
_Lied about your bra/jock strap size_: Nope   
_Gotten drunk:_ Of course not, I have to clean the disasters.  
_Smoked a cigarette:_ Sometimes.  
_Run away from cops:_ Nope  
_Flip off you parents behind their backs:_ Of course!

_Mentally undressed someone:_ From time to time, it's fun!  
_Eaten crayons:_ I don't think that is healthy  
_Shoplifted:_ No   
_Held a gun_: Never  
_Seriously injured yourself:_ Nope   
  
**_When was the last time you:   
_**  
_Went to a dance:_ Yule Ball.

_Sang out loud:_ This morning with Rows.

_Went to a porno site:_ A what?  
_Threw something_: I don't remember… But today I told Gryff not to throw paper into Sly cauldron.  
_Watched cartoon_: Cartoon?  
_Did something you enjoy: _A few hours ago I made a big apple pie!

  
**_Do you:   
_**  
_Have a pager_: Don't know what are you talking about.  
_Have a cell phone:_ ??  
_Have a laptop:_ ...  
_Have money in pocket right now:_ No, I always lose my money if I keep it on my pockets.

_Have clothes on right now:_ Yes!

_Have a mental disease:_ I don't think so, but Rows father don't think the same about me. :D   
_Lie to people to make them think well of you:_ Never!

_Have behavioral problems:_ I suppose… (blushes)  
_Have a car:_ Car??   
_Have self esteem problems:_ No   
  
_Who sent this to you?_ Rows insist that I have to answer this.   
_Who do you think isn't going to fill this survey out?_ I don't know but I love to read my friends and students answers!

******************************************************************************

So??? It's good?? Who would you like to read soon??

Thanks to all the reviewers!! (sobs) I love you!! 

On the next chapter:

**         The marauders at seventh year I suppose… Do you like them??**


	5. Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: This is property of JKR, I only use them for entertainment

The Marauders 1 

_Full name:_ Remus Julius Lupin  
_Nicknames:_ Moony, Remy (by Sirius) and Wolf (by Snape's Crow Hades?)

_Gender:_ Male   
_Location:_ Hogwarts, Gryffindor House, Seventh Dorm.   
_Any past locations_: Lupin House, Shrieking Shack.  
  
_Enemies:_ The Moon  
_Crush_: Bella Figg and (gulps) Padfoot.

_Are you in a good mood or bad mood_: Very bad, full moon tomorrow night.

  
_Description of me: _Very quiet, studious, loyal to my friends.  
_Hair color:_ Brown with a little bit of grey  
_Eye color:_ Amber  
_Height_: 5''4   
_Freckles:_ None

_Peircings_: I'm a werewolf, I cannot touch silver.  
_Tattoos:_ No, thank you.  
  
_Kind of clothes you wear:_ Nothing expensive. I have to buy new clothes every month, and all of them are rags after the full moon.

_Makeup I wear_: No!

_Your personality: _I'm silent but I love to play pranks with Padfoot and Prongs. I'm like the mind of the team. Usually I have to calm the water between my friends and the Slytherins.

  
**_Favorite..._**_   
Color: _ Dark blue or green.    
_Type of music: _Jazz and Classical  
_CD's:_ I don't have any, but I always listen Lils CD's.

_Bands: _L. Amstrong  
_Songs:_ Fly me to the Moon.  
_Animals:_ Don't know. Dogs?? Wolfs?? Stags?? I like them.  
_Relatives: _Were killed by a werewolf.

_Food:_ Chocolate!!  
_Drink:_ Hot chocolate?  
_Party place:_ My dorms, The Shrieking Shack.

_Place to hang_: Forbidden Forest, Kitchen, Three Broomstick, Quidditch Picth.

_Place to shop:_ Diagon Alley, Zonko, Honeydunkes.   
_Quality in opposite sex: _She or he has to be smart, nice, cute, friendly and of course an animagus!

_Cereal:_ Chocolate Rings.  
_Movie(s):_  I never saw one, Lils promise to take us to the theater next summer.   
_Actor/actress:_ I saw a very beautiful picture of a woman called Nicole Kidman.  
_Book:_ A Werewolf Guide, by an Unknown Werewolf  
_Subject in school:_ DADA  
_Person to tell your problems to:_ Padfoot  
_People to talk on phone to:_ I don't have a phone.

_People to have adventure with:_ Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
_Person you can do nothing with, but still have a good time: _The Marauders!

_Quidditch position:_ I'm a keeper!  
  
**_Have you ever:   
_**_Danced around naked:_  No, I just run around naked once a month.  
_Lied about your bra/jock strap size_: No  
_Gotten drunk: _Yes!  
_Smoked a cigarette: _ Once and I have cough for a week. Cigarette is bad for werewolves. 

_Run away from cops:_ It was all Padfoot fault! 

_Flip off you parents behind their backs:_ I don't have parents. 

_Mentally undressed someone:_ Of course, I'm a boy.   
_Eaten crayons:_ Ask Peter about that.  
_Shoplifted:_ No  
_Held a gun_: What for?  
_Seriously injured yourself:_ Every month.  
  
**_When was the last time you:   
_**_Went to a dance:_ Last month was a party at Ravenclaw's Common Room.

_Sang out loud:_ Yesterday night at a karaoke.

_Went to a porno site: _I don't know how to go.    
_Threw something_: Last week, we throw a prank over the Head House of Slytherin.

_Watched cartoon_: I don't have a TV.  
_Did something you enjoy:_ I just have ate chocolate.

  
**_Do you:   
_**_Have a pager_: Nope  
_Have a cell phone:_ You can't have anything that works with electricity at Hogwarts.

_Have a laptop_: Laptop?? It's that something to wear?  
_Have money in pocket right now:_ 2 knuts and 7 sickles.

_Have clothes on right now:_ Of course.

_Have a mental disease:_ From time to time I suppose, otherwise I would never let Sirius pet me.

_Lie to people to make them think well of you:_ Of course, how do you suppose that I live being a werewolf?

_Have behavioral problems:_ The Marauders had 421 detentions in all their years and they are very proud of them!!!

_Have a car:_ I have a broom, that count's??  
_Have self esteem problems:_ No  
  
_Who sent this to you?_ Lils, because she want to know more about us.  
_Who do you think isn't going to fill this survey out?_ Snape or Malfoy.

***************************************************************************

Yey!! That was my first marauder!! Who do you like to read next??

On the next one:

         **Don't know. Prongs, Padfoot or Wormtail?**


	6. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:** I don't owe anything, but I wish I do.  
  
**The Marauders 2**  
  
_Full name:_ Sirius Black  
_Nicknames:_ Padfoot, Doggie, Handsome (by all the girls) and Black Star or Black Beater 

_Gender:_ Male  
_Location:_ Hogwarts Seventh Dorm.  
_Any past locations:_ Black Manor, Godric Hollow  
  
_Enemies:_ Snape Slimy Git, Brat Malfoy and ALL THE SLYTHERIN!  
_Crush:_ I've never have a crush, that would ruin my reputation. 

_Are you in a good mood or bad mood:_ I'm in a very good mood. I just came from the Astromony Tower (grins)  
  
_Description of me:_ I'm clever, funny, handsome, and an incredible lover  
_Hair color:_ Long Brown  
_Eye color_: Blue  
_Height_: 6"6  
_Freckles:_ I have one on the back of my neck 

_Peircings:_ I have three on my left ear and two on the right one.  
_Tattoos:_ I'm planning to have one on my back, but I still haven't got enough money.  
_Kind of clothes you wear_: Anything that make me look gorgeous but easy to take off. And of course my quidditch uniform.

_Makeup I wear:_ I'm not a girl.  
  


_Your personality_: I'm friendly. I love to play pranks on Slytherins! And one of my hobbies is to transform in my animagus form to sneak into the girls dorm or bathroom  
  
**Favorite...  
**_Color:_ Red, of course!!  
_Type of music:_ Rock!!  
_CD's:_ I don't owe any CD's I just listen anything that one of my friends have. _Bands:_ Metallica and Queen.  
_Songs:_ Bohemian Rhapsody  
_Animals:_ Dogs, Wolfs, Dragons, Grifins.  
_Relatives:_ My hole family, dad, mum and sis. 

_Food:_ I have to name all of them?? Nah, just know that I ate almost anything.  
_Drink:_ Butterbeer  
_Party place:_ Anywhere! I'm the party! 

_Place to hang:_ Kitchen, Forbidden Forest, Three Broomstick, Quidditch pitch, Girls Dorm. 

_Place to shop:_ Zonko, Honeydukes, any shop of quidditch  
_Quality in opposite sex:_ Any hottie is god enough. 

_Cereal:_ I don't have preferences.  
_Movie(s):_ Die Hard!  
_Actor/actress:_ Any girl it's good to me  
_Book:_ Pranks through the years, by ME!  
_Subject in school:_ Transfiguration.  
  
_Person to tell your problems to:_ Prongs.  
_People to talk on phone to:_ What's a phone? 

_People to have adventure with:_ Moony, Wormtail and Prongs.  
_Person you can do nothing with, but still have a good time:_ Moony! 

_Quidditch position:_ I'm the Black Beater!!!!!  
  
**Have you ever:  
**_Danced around naked:_ Once I stripped for an auction. I need money for my babe (my bike)  
_Lied about your bra/jock strap size: _I don't have to.  
_Gotten drunk:_ Hi, Nice to meet you, I'm Sirius Black  
_Smoked a cigarette_: Yep, it was cool until Moony start getting sick.

_Run away from cops:_ It was all Prongs fault! 

_Flip off you parents behind their backs:_ Hi again. 

_Mentally undressed someone:_ I don't have to, 'cause I can go to the girls bathroom, but still it's a nice habit.  
_Eaten crayons:_ Have you talk with Wormtail about that?  
_Shoplifted:_ Nope  
_Held a gun:_ I'm not a murderer  
_Seriously injured yourself:_ I fight a lot with Snape, that counts?  
  
**When was the last time you:**  
_Went to a dance:_ At the Ravenclaws's Party.

_Sang out loud:_ This morning, I woke the guys up singing! 

_Threw something:_ This afternoon I throw a prank on Malfoy!! 

_Watched cartoon:_ Last summer over Lils's Place.  
_Did something you enjoy:_ This afternoon!!! (laughs)  
  
**Do you:**  
_Have a pager:_ Pager??  
_Have a cell phone:_ Nope 

_Have a laptop:_ I don't understand  
_Have money in pocket right now_: I have a few knuts in my pocket and the Marauders Map!! 

_Have clothes on right now:_ Why, are you interested? 

_Have a mental disease_: Perhaps. 

_Lie to people to make them think well of you:_ I don't have to, I'm charming. _Have behavioral problems_: 421 detentions tell you something? (smiles) 

_Have a car:_ No! I have my beautiful babe!!!  
_Have self esteem problems_: Nope  
_  
Who sent this to you?_ Lil wanted to bother me, but it was nice to answer.  
_Who do you think isn't going to fill this survey out?_ Slimy git Snape  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Here it went the second marauder!! Do you like my Sirius??  
  
On the next chapter: **Mighty Prongs!**


	7. James Potter

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, I only use them for entertainment. 

**Marauders 3** Full name: James Potter   
Nicknames: Prongs, Jamsie, Bro   
Gender: Male  
Location: Head Boy Dorm (Hogwarts)   
Any past locations: Godric Hollow, Black Mansion and Evan's house (blushes)   
  
Enemies: Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange and of course, Voldemort.   
Crush: I'm totally in love with my flower, Lily  
Are you in a good mood or bad mood:  I'm great like always. It took a lot to make me have a bad mood.  
  
Description of me: I'm nice, I think. Gorgeous, if you ask a few ladies. I'm very funny if I am with Moony or Padfoot.    
Hair color: (messy) Black   
Eye color: Light brown  
Height: 6"5 I'm only an inch shorter than Padfoot.   
Freckles: I have one on my chest and one on my left hand.   
Peircings: One on my left ear.  
Tattoos: Nop, I don't like them a lot.   
  
Kind of clothes you wear: Jeans and T-shirts or comfortable robes or quidditch uniforms.  
Makeup I wear: No, thank you.   
Your personality: I don't have problems with almost anyone so, I'm sociable and charming, and of course honest and loyal  
  


**Favorite...   
**_Color:_ Green. It's my Lily's color eyes.   
_Type of music:_ Rock and Pop   
_CD's:_ I listen to the radio or the ones of my little brother Ben.  
_Bands:_ I don't have any special, but I love Queen.  
Songs: Love of my life.  
_Animals: _Stags, of course. And lions, and griffins. I like dogs and wolfs too!   
_Relatives:_ My dad, Godric. My mum, Morgana. My bro: Benjamin and my girlfriend: Lilian.  
_Food:_ Sugar quills! I love to eat them class   
_Drink:_ Butterbeer.

_Party place:_ My room, Lil's room (grins) or anywhere with the Marauders.   
_Place to hang:_ The forest, the kitchen, Rossmerta's place or quidditch's pitch.  
_Place to shop_: Honeydunkes, Zonko, my uncle's quiddicth store.  
_Quality in opposite sex:_ Anything that Lily has.   
_Cereal:_ Anyone!  
_Movie(s):_ I've never seen one. Lily is going to take me next summer,   
_Actor/actress:_ Anyone who make me laugh.  
_Book:_ How to became an animagus? My "The Marauders"   
_Subject in school:_ Transfiguration! And of course flying lessons.

_Person to tell your problems to:_ Padfoot   
_People to talk on phone to:_ Lily is the only one who has a phone, so..   
_People to have adventure with:_ Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot.  
_Person you can do nothing with, but still have a good time:_ Lily, Padfoot or Moony.   
_Quidditch position:_ I'm a chaser, one of the best of Hogwarts.   
  
**Have you ever:**   
_Danced around naked:_ Once, 'cause Sirius need money for his "love" and I "have" to help him. It was for an auction.   
_Lied about your bra/jock strap size:_ If I've lied, you don't need to know, but of course not.   
_Gotten drunk:_ Yes, least leave it there.   
_Smoked a cigarette_: No, I prefer don't to accelerate my death.  
_Run away from cops:_ It was all Padfoot fault!  
_Flip off you parents behind their backs_: I don't need to, but professors…   
_Mentally undressed someone_: Lils is going to read this. I don't want to die, so… "Of course not!"   
_Eaten crayons:_ I'm not "that" idiot or "that" hungry.   
_Shoplifted:_ Nope   
_Held a gun:_ Yes, I need to know all about muggles if I want to be an auror to protect them.   
_Seriously injured yourself:_ Mmm… If Gryffindor quidditch matches count. A LOTS OF TIMES!  
  
**When was the last time you:**   
_Went to a dance:_ At the Ravenclaw's  
_Sang out loud:_ I'm an awful singer, but I sang from time to time with the guys.   
_Went to a porno site:_ No! (looks around to find his lover and sighs)   
_Threw something:_ Last "transformation" I threw a ball to Sirius to know if he would chase it… (smiles) He did.   
_Watched cartoon:_ Last summer, with Lily and the rest of the gang.  
_Did something you enjoy_: I spent the night with my flower, need I say more?   
  
**Do you:**   
_Have a pager:_ Nope   
_Have a cell phone:_ I don't even have a phone.   
_Have a laptop:_ I don't know what it's that.  
_Have money in pocket right now:_ A have a few gallons and a few knuts.    
_Have clothes on right now:_ What do you think I am?? A pervert?  
_Have a mental disease:_ That what Slimy Git, Brat Malfoy and Angel Lestrange want to think.  
_Lie to people to make them think well of you:_ Are all the professor people?? Then, yes.  
_Have behavioral problems:_ I'm a marauder, nice to meet you.   
_Have a car:_ I have the most wonderful I don't need it.   
_Have self esteem problems:_  Nope   
_  
Who sent this to you?_  Lily, she is a bit sad that this is our last year so, she want to preserve some things,  
_Who do you think isn't going to fill this survey out?_ The "illuminati" (Malfoy, Severus and Angel) are just to perfect to do such thing…. Morons.

Sorry for the delay. I'm really, really sorry. I will make it beter… 

Like it, love it, hate it?? Please review.

On the next one: (next days, I promise!!!)

                            **The Illuminati!!! I don't really want to write about Peter just now.**


	8. Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything, but I wish I do. 

The Illuminati 1 

_Full name:_ Severus Alexander Snape  
_Nicknames:_ Sev, Sevvie, The Guardian.

_Gender:_ Male   
_Location:_ Hogwarts Slytherin Seventh Dorm.   
  
_Any past locations_: Snape Hollow, Malfoy Manor, Lestrange Mansion.  
  
_Enemies:_ The ministry, the aurors and that stupid Marauders.  
_Crush_: Any crush could make have a weakness, and I can't afford them.

_Are you in a good mood or bad mood_: Look at me… Now, What do you think? Really, I'm in a very good mood. I didn't see those stupid gryffindorks.

  
_Description of me: _I'm sly, cunning, sarcastic, intelligent. A very good Slytherin.  
_Hair color:_ Long black  
_Eye color:_ Black  
_Height_: 6"7   
_Freckles:_ I have two on my neck, they look like a vampire bite.

_Peircings_: No, I don't like them.  
_Tattoos:_ I have the Dark Mark in my left arm and Ceverus the guardian of Hell in my right shoulder.  
  
_Kind of clothes you wear:_ Long flowing black robes to add to my evil sexiness… 

_Makeup I wear_: None, what are you thinking?  
_Your personality: Cruel, cold hearted, mean, loyal to my friends._

  
**_Favorite..._**_   
Color: _Black, it make me look good.    
_Type of music: _Classical  
_CD's:_ I'm not a muggle. I think that you can see it very clearly.

_Bands: _I don't listen 'band' music, it's a waste of time.  
_Songs:_ Beethoven 9th Symphony.  
_Animals:_ My familiar, a raven named Hades. I love birds.  
_Relatives: _The whole Snape family and the rest of the Illuminati.

_Food:_ Anything without meat is good.  
_Drink:_ Vodka.  
_Party place:_ Lu's place, my place or Angel's.

_Place to hang_: Same as above and dungeons.

_Place to shop:_ An excellent apothecary   
_Quality in opposite sex: _A true member of Slytherin and the Illuminati… But I never seen one.

_Cereal:_ Honey Rings.  
_Movie(s):_  What is a movie?  
_Actor/actress:_ Any good theater actor who can play Shakespeare.   
_Book:_ Most Potent Potions  
_Subject in school:_ Potions and DADA  
_Person to tell your problems to:_ Lu or Angel  
_People to talk on phone to:_ I'm not a muggle.

_People to have adventure with:_ I don't have adventures, only good time or missions.  
_Person you can do nothing with, but still have a good   
time:_ Lucius or Angel.

_Quidditch position:_ I'm the Slytherin Seeker.  
  
**_Have you ever:   
_**  
_Danced around naked:_  I'm not a stripper.  
_Lied about your bra/jock strap size_: It's not necessary.  
_Gotten drunk: _I know my limits, and they are growing so I don't have to worry about that.  
_Smoked a cigarette: _I don't touch muggles drugs. 

_Run away from cops:_ If you are asking about aurors, then… Are you hearing me?? I don't like to repeat myself.

_Flip off you parents behind their backs:_ My parents know 'almost' everything about me. 

_Mentally undressed someone:_ I might be cold, but…I'm a seventeen years old.   
_Eaten crayons:_ Do you think that I'm stupid?  
_Shoplifted:_ Never have to.   
_Held a gun_: I have my wand, and it's all that I need.  
_Seriously injured yourself:_ I'm a Voldemort minion, so… Think about it.  
  
**_When was the last time you:   
_**  
_Went to a dance:_ I don't like to dance, but I went to the Yule Ball last year.

_Sang out loud:_ I prefer don't to sing but sometimes Lu is very annoying about that and make me sing. He thinks that I have a lovely voice. 

_Went to a porno site:_ That's disgusting.   
_Threw something_: A few hexes to Black this afternoon.

_Watched cartoon_: I've never seen a television. That answer you?  
_Did something you enjoy:_ Mmmm… I think this afternoon.

  
**_Do you:   
_**  
_Have a pager_: I don't know what it's that.  
_Have a cell phone:_ I'm not a muggle.

_Have a laptop_: What?  
_Have money in pocket right now:_ A few gallons and knuts.

_Have clothes on right now:_ I have a pocket I need to be wearing clothes

_Have a mental disease:_ If  I have one, I would be in St. Mungus.

_Lie to people to make them think well of you:_ I don't care about what people think.

_Have behavioral problems:_ I'm a Slytherin and a Deaht Eater… What do you think?

_Have a car:_ A Limousine, I need to travel from King Cross to the Hollow.  
_Have self esteem problems:_ Of course not! I'm an Illuminati  
  
_Who sent this to you?_ Lucius, he stole it from Potter's girl.   
_Who do you think isn't going to fill this survey out?_ Angel. 

That was the first Illuminati!! Do you like my Sevvie??

On the next one:

         The Prince Malfoy!!!!!!!!


	9. Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: Go and see the last chapters!!

**The Illuminati 2  
**  
_Full name:_ Lucius Malfoy.

_Nicknames:_ Luc, The Prince.

_Gender:_ Male.

_Location:_ Slytherin Seventh Dorm, Hogwarts.

_Any past locations:_ Malfoy Manor, Malfoy cottage in France, Snape Hollow, Lestrange Mansion.

_Enemies:_ Anyone who opposes my will.

_Crush:_ I don't have crushes, princes don't have it. My future wife is Narcissa.

_Are you in a good mood or bad mood:_ Excellent mood, like always. Appearances is one of my best attributes.

_Description of me:_ I am a gentleman, a pureblood, an intellectual. A prince and for that I never loose the control about my emotions and actions.

_Hair color:_ Long platinum.

_Eye color:_ You could said that my eyes are just like diamonds.

_Height:_ 6"4.

_Freckles:_ I have one in my left hand.

_Peircings:_ Do you want to ruin my perfect skin??.

_Tattoos:_ You could see a Dark Mark in my left arm, but I don't considerate it as a simple tattoo.

_Kind of clothes you wear:_ The most expensive and beautiful robes in the whole world, because they match my good taste. You will never going to see me with the same ones.  I always wear a emerald ring in my right hand with the word prince inside.

_Makeup I wear:_ I don't need make up.

_Your personality:_ I am charismatic and  a little bit mean. I'm the symbol of honesty, if I give my word as a Malfoy, and I am the loyalty itself if we are talking about Sev and Angel. You could said that I am a very sarcastic person…

**_Favorite..._**

_Color:_ It depends on the occasion, on the weather and on my mood.

_Type of music:_ Music is an art, it don't matter what type of it.

_CD's:_ I don't want to have anything in common with muggles.

_Bands:_ I do not consider bands as musicians.

_Songs:_ Depends on my mood.

_Animals:_ I love dragons and serpents. Thanatos, my eagle familiar.

_Relatives:_ My parents Caesar and Elizabeth, my older brother Alexander, my companion 

Narcissa, Sevvie and Angel, and of course the rest of the Malfoy linage. Malfoys are not a big family, after all we almost disappear when those stupid muggles chased us for being wizards the last century.

_Food:_ I have a very exquisite palate, so I don't have favorite foods. I have favorite chefs.

_Drink:_ Anything without alcohol, I cannot risk to lose control over myself.

_Party place:_ A palace or a mansion.

_Place to hang:_ My manor or my friends, Sevvie and Angel.

_Place to shop:_ Any exclusive designer's shop.

_Quality in opposite sex:_ She must be a lady, a princess. One who can stand my be in every occasion, like my Narcissa.

_Cereal:_ I don't like cereal. It's disgusting.

_Movie(s):_ I don't want to have anything in common with the ones who almost destroyed my family.

_Actor/actress:_ It depends on their performance, they don't have always good days.

_Book:_ I love reading. I have a collection of DA's books at my library in the manor.

_Subject in school:_ Defense Against Dark Arts.

_Person to tell your problems to: _Sevvie or Angel.

_People to talk on phone to:_ I don't use phones.

_People to have adventure with:_ I am not a Gryffindor, I spend a quality time with the ones who 

are worthy.

_Person you can do nothing with, but still have a good time:_ Narcissa, Sevvie or Angel.

_Quidditch position: _I don't like quidditch but my friends love it. I am an excellent chaser for the  Slytherin team.

**_Have you ever:_**

_Danced around naked:_ No, not all the people have the privilege to see my body.

_Lied about your bra/jock strap size:_ What kind of question it's that?? Of course not.

_Gotten drunk: _I never lose the control of myself. That it is enough for you?

_Smoked a cigarette:_ That's a 'muggle' drug.

_Run away from cops:_ I don't have to run away, they will never catch me.

_Flip off you parents behind their backs:_ I told you before, Malfoys don't lie; but we keep details of ourselves.

_Mentally undressed someone: _I don't have to. Everyone I want, I have it.

_Eaten crayons: _I don't eat anything which it isn't food.

_Shoplifted: _No.

_Held a gun:_ I don't need muggles weapons to defend myself.

_Seriously injured yourself:_ Why would I do that?

**_When was the last time you:_**

_Went to a dance: _Yesterday, I went to a dance at the Avery Palace.

_Sang out loud:_ From time to time, but I love to listen Sevvie singing.

_Went to a porno site:_ Excuse me… But try to remember who are you talking to.

_Threw something:_ I don't 'threw', I dispose things or people off.

_Watched cartoon:_ That is a muggle thing.

_Did something you enjoy:_ This morning I have a lovely chat with Angel about our next prank to play on the Gryffindors.

_Have money in pocket right now:_ Of course, what kind of prince would I be if I don't have anything. I have 6 galleons.

_Have clothes on right now:_ If you listen my last question this one is a totally waste of time.

_Have a mental disease:_ Of course not.

_Lie to people to make them think well of you:_ I don't lie, and I don't have to lie. People always think well of me, no matter what.

_Have behavioral problems: _I am not a barbaric person.

_Have a car:_ Malfoys don't touch anything made by muggles.

_Have self esteem problems:_ I am a Prince. I have anything I want.

_Who sent this to you? _Nobody, I took it from Potter's mudblood girl.

_Who do you think isn't going to fill this survey out?_ Narcissa, she don't have time for such 

things.

A/N: What do you think about my little Luc??? Isn't he gorgeous?? 

I hope you like it SolcieNTalin, it was for you!! 

_Next Chapter:_ Angelus Lestrange!!


	10. Angelus Lestrange

Disclaimer: I'm not bothering to write this again.

**The Illuminati 3  
**  
_Full name:_ Angelus Lestrange

_Nicknames:_ Angel or Angel of Death.

_Gender:_ Male.

_Location:_ Hogwarts, Slytherin Common Room, to be exact.

_Any past locations:_ Lestrange Mansion, Watson Cottage (my girlfriend, house), Malfoy Manor and Snape Hollow

_Enemies:_ I don't have enemies. If you qualify as a one, you are good as dead.

_Crush:_ The love of my life, Mary.

_Are you in a good mood or bad mood:_ You could said that I am in a very good mood. Nothing to great, nothing to bad. 

_Description of me:_ Physically? I am rather muscular and strong. In my friends opinion I am some sort of funny in a twisted way. I could give anything for my friends, and I mean it.        

_Hair color:_ Long scarlet, blood red to be more precise.

_Eye color:_ Frozen blue.

_Height:_ 6"4, same as Luc.

_Freckles:_ Mary counted the ones in my face, she arrived to 152 until she got bored.

_Peircings:_ Three in my left year, they are the only things that I have from my grandmother.

_Tattoos:_ I have a black angel on my back, the Dark Mark on my left forearm and a silver ring in my right hand, the same as my girl. It was some sort of pre marriage ring.

_Kind of clothes you wear:_ I don't like clothes to much, if they are navy blue or green they are ok.

_Makeup I wear:_ Only for my assignments as the Angel of Death, I need to look to some kind of an angel.

_Your personality:_ I'm charming, some kind of joker. Life is a game, you have to be smart and good enough to survive in it. You could said that I will never lose, if you are in my way, you are out. Simply.

**_Favorite..._**

_Color:_ Dark blue and green.

_Type of music:_ I don't like music a lot, and if I like it, it wouldn't matter. Sev and Luc are always fighting about it.

_CD's:_ I never listen to any of them, you can't have anything that belongs to muggles in front or near Lucius.

_Bands:_ I don't like anything in particular. I like a guy, named Pink Floyd or something like that.

_Songs:_ Something from the guy above, nothing specific. 

_Animals:_ I wanted to have a feline, but Lucifer, my hawk familiar, always killed them before they grew up. So, I desisted in my idea.

_Relatives:_ I am a sort of orphan. Part of my family lives in France and the other part in Azkaban or under ground. But, I believe that my family is Mary, Lucius and Sev.

_Food:_ I eat like a starved dragon or that was I been told. If it's meat, it's fine for me.

_Drink:_ Mint tea with bodka, it gives a nice taste to the tea.

_Party place:_ Anywhere with Mary in the room.

_Place to hang:_ Anywhere with Sev and Luc with me.

_Place to shop:_ It depends on my needs.

_Quality in opposite sex:_ I though that I would never find any women who satisfied me, but then Mary came into my life. She is a Slytherin girl dress like a Hufflepuff. Incredible.

_Cereal:_ All of them, they are very tasty.

_Movie(s):_ I don't have any ideas of what are you asking about

_Actor/actress:_ I am not sure. I love anyone who can make me believe in their character.

_Book:_ Death before Dishonor, a family heirloom.

_Subject in school:_ Defense Against Dark Arts or Charms.

_Person to tell your problems to: _Sev

_People to talk on phone to: _On what?

_People to have adventure with:_ The Illuminati or Lords of Hell, that's what we've been called.

_Person you can do nothing with, but still have a good time:_ Mary, Sev or Luc.

_Quidditch position: _I am the Slytherin Keeper, you can't pass through me.

**_Have you ever:_**

_Danced around naked: _Why would I do something like that?

_Lied about your bra/jock strap size:_ If I did it, I wouldn't be telling you.

_Gotten drunk: _Of course. Sometimes is faked, sometimes not. Luc is always so mad about it that it's funny.

_Smoked a cigarette:_ I don't pretend con killing me with muggles methods.

_Run away from cops:_ I don't run away, I always wait on the shadows for the aurors and then I walked away. It's not fun if I run before they came. They are to slow.

_Flip off you parents behind their backs:_ My blood relatives don't give a damn about my and if they did, they would be proud for my actions.

_Mentally undressed someone: _The only women who I wanted to see naked is my girl. I don't need to undress her mentally, I can do it in reality.

_Eaten crayons: _Crayons, no. Sugar Quills, of course.

_Shoplifted: _I'm sorry to disappoint you. 

_Held a gun: _Yes, but they are heavy, noisy and if you work with them you would make a mess.

_Seriously injured yourself:_ No, I injured others. 

**_When was the last time you:_**

_Went to a dance: _Yesterday, I went with Luc to a dance at the Avery Palace. I am terrible at dancing but I don't give up on the expectations. 

_Sang out loud:_ I don't sing to much. I write and recite poems.

_Went to a porno site:_ I never put a foot on one, and I never will.

_Threw something:_ Hexes or curses? Last week in the raid to the Diggory's home.

_Watched cartoon:_ I didn't have the possibility yet, and I think that I never will.

_Did something you enjoy:_ At 9 am today. We planned our next move on the Gryffindorks.

_Have money in pocket right now: _Yes, some knuts.

_Have clothes on right now:_ No, I'm sitting naked in the Common room to entertain my classmates. Of course I'm wearing clothes.

_Have a mental disease:_ Perhaps.

_Lie to people to make them think well of you:_ Sometimes I have to give the professors a good excuse to be out of the school after curfew. 

_Have behavioral problems: _No, I don't have problems at all. I exterminate my 'problems'.

_Have a car:_ Yes a Limousine, I think.

_Have self esteem problems:_ No, no matter what people says or thinks.

_Who sent this to you? _Lucius was bored and took it from Evans.

_Who do you think isn't going to fill this survey out?_ I don't know, the professors or the Hufflepuffs, they can't have the questions. 

*************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I have to write all the profiles again, they looked horrible. I hope that this is better. That was my excuse for the delay…  I'll make it better.

Well what do you think about my little angel?? Press the left button and tell me.

_Next Chapter:_ I don't have a clue. What do you want??


End file.
